This is Me, Jason
by x.ImagineChaos.x
Summary: Starting from the 23rd September 2010, the Jason/Jasmine GID storyline. The events happen how they do in the episodes, but are written from Jason's point of view :


September 23rd 2010

A/N. Right, disclaimer kind of thing here... I don't own the characters or even the plot. This is a version of the 'Jason' parts of the hollyoaks episode that was aired on channel 4 on the 23rd September, from Jason's point of view. If it goes down well, I'll probably continue with the storyline, and do more chapters, but tell me if you actually want to read more first :)  
If anyone's wondering why I started from the 23rd September, it's because that's when I started watching Hollyoaks again, so I missed the episodes from before then! If anyone knows anywhere I can watch them, I'd definitely appreciate it, and if possible I'd start this story from the very first Jasmine appearance on Hollyoaks :D  
thanks, Chaos xx

* * *

"Stop hiding, we know you're in there"  
I quickly opened the door to the shack and walked out to join my mates,  
"Starting to think you weren't going to show,"  
"Yeah, well I had to wait until I could sneak out..." and come here and get changed...  
"What's in the shed?" Oh nothing... just my girl's clothes I've just changed out of... no biggie (yeah, like that statement would go down well...)  
"Oh nothing, just having a look."

That... was close...  
I'd only just finished changing when they came and knocked on the door... I can't let them know that I was born as Jasmine... I'm their mate, Jason, and that's all they need to know right now. I don't know what I'd do if they found out the truth!

"Mark said it was important, so what's going on?"  
"You like hanging out with us, don't you? Being one of the gang?" Of course I do... I love having friends that only see me as Jason, they're the only people I truly feel myself around. But still, I'm not sure if I'm going to like where this conversation is going... what's going on?  
"Yeah,"  
"Good. 'Cause it's time for your initiation." And that's going to include what exactly? Please, please, please let this NOT end in disaster... what kind of thing does an initiation entail? Everyone's walking off now...  
"Come on!" Hang on a second, my phone's ringing... oh, it's Bart... well, I can't answer it... he'll wonder why I'm talking in a different tone of voice, and what if he asks me a question that I have to answer as Jasmine? Mark and the guys can't find out about me not being... like them... Sorry Bart, honestly... I'll call you later I guess... but now, it's time to find out what this initiation is.

* * *

Well, we've got to this house... I've hung out in a few of the guy's houses before, but this is one I don't recognise... there's music, and now we've stepped inside I can see that there's loads of people in here... oh, I can't believe this, I'm at a bloody party! As Jason! Oh well... it's not like it's going to be a problem, is it? I mean, no-one's had any suspicions so far about me being a girl, so as long as there isn't anyone here that I know...  
"Who's house is this?"  
"Some kid from your school posted that he's having a party,"  
"My school?" MY school... in other words, Jasmine's school! My hopes that no-one here would know me are screwed! What if someone recognises me, or says that they didn't think anyone called Jason went to their school... argh, I'm literally doomed...  
"Yeah, all we've got to do is find out where he keeps the booze," honestly, how does Mark think I can think about alcohol in this bloody situation? Not that he knows it's a situation I suppose, and I definitly plan to keep it that way!  
The guys have gone to find the beer, but I need to do some investigating! Time to find out who's house this is... there's photo's on the mantelpiece, they should help me, right?  
No... no no no, please no! This is probably the worst possible situation I could be in right now... this could've been anyone's house, anyone's, but it just had to be Bart's, didn't it? I'm gonna have to find somewhere to lie low until it's 'acceptable' for me to leave (if this is an 'initiation', I think I'm expected to hang around... doubt I'll get away with leaving yet, we've only just got here!) can't risk Bart (or anyone else that might recognise me!) seeing me here, like thi- well, like me.  
There! Stairs... I can just hang out in one of the rooms upstairs for a bit, I should be safe up there, right? Well, there's nothing else I can do right now at any rate, so it's worth a shot I suppose... please, no-one ask me what I'm doing!

* * *

Looking round the overly pink room... I guessing (and hoping, haha) that this is one of his cousin's bedrooms, and not Bart's...  
"See anything you like," Crap... a girl's voice... is that one of his cousins, or a girl from the party? Either way, skulking around in someone else's bedroom can't look good. I need to turn around and see who it is... oh... I recognise her, she was stood near the fire place downstairs when I looked at the photos. I don't know if she goes to my school, but I don't know who she is, so she shouldn't recognise me... breathe, keep calm... everything will be fine if I just act naturally!  
"I wasn't stealing." And now, I've made myself look guilty. Well done Jason, was there really not anything more sensible I could've thought to say... oh well, too late now I guess.  
"Okay, well maybe I should just go and get Bart?"  
"No! Please..." argh, no...she can't! What the heck am I supposed to do now? What if he recognises me... or even if he doesn't, is he likely to beat me up if he thinks I'm stealing? He'd never hit Jasmine but he doesn't know Jason, and that's likely to be a whole other story... gotta think of an excuse for being in here, when the party's downstairs...  
"Crowds just freak me out, that's all..." that's believable, right? Crossed fingers... I'm sure I'm acting nervous enough for me to be considered convincingly shy, so there's no real reason for her to think I'm lying I guess.  
"Really?" What the heck... she looks ecstatic... what's so amazing about being freaked out by crowds of people? Oh well... at least she's smiling, and seems to like me maybe if I just try to be nice, and polite she'll forget about getting Bart... worth a shot!  
"Yeah," she's trying to make eye contact with me, why won't she look away? "what you staring at?" Well done Jason, there went the 'just be nice and polite plan'.  
"Nothing... just seems like a bit of weird thing for a gatecrasher to say" Yeah... true, but it's not like I chose to come to this party! Oh great... someone else's is coming into the room... please don't be Bart!  
Think I recognise him from around school, but he's not someone I talk to... I'm going to be fine, I'm going to be fine, I'm going to-  
"Oh, who's this?"  
"Actually... I dunno," believe me, you don't want to know!  
"Jason."  
"Right, well don't let me keep you Jay, we've got two cups, and three's a crowd," forget three, two's a crowd right now! But I can't go down stairs until I can leave, and I'm not sure I can yet... Mark and the guys wont be ready to go until they've been here for a while! I suppose I could just go in one of the other bedrooms...  
"Actually, you can share mine!" or... I could stay in here? This girl seems to like me, and neither of them recognise me, so really this is the best I can hope for, right?  
"Great," - somehow I don't think he's too happy about me being here though... oh well!

* * *

"Anita, put another tune on..." looks like Duncan wants a word with me... that wasn't particularly discreet, he doesn't seem to appreciate me being here (I think he has a crush on Anita!). Don't fancy talking to him on his own... I'll get up as well... and he'll follow me, of course, that escape plan failed... lets hear what he's got to say...  
"Look, we've got one fork, and not enough pie to go around, you get me?" so, he thinks I'm interested into Anita too? Haha, if this wasn't such an awkward situation to start with, it might actually be funny!  
"You're saying your hungry?" What? I deserve a laugh, I'm under a lot of stress right now!  
"Look... Bambi is in range, and you're standing in my line of fire!" Why doesn't he just say it, instead of using metaphors? It's not like I'm interested in girls anyway! Not that he knows that I guess, but I'm not after Anita...  
"What?" Pretend I don't know what he's on about, the look on his face is hilarious!  
"Quit blocking me dude!"  
"Hey who's phone's this?" Oh... she's got my phone... don't look at it, please... I just have to tell her it's mine and get it back, it'll be fine!  
"Oh, must be Bart's, who else would have his face as a screen saver, eh?" Urgh, great! How am I supposed to say it's mine now! She doesn't even think I know Bart, and even if I did that's no excuse for me to have him as my screensaver... I'm just going to have to wait 'til their both distracted then grab the phone back! They'll never know...  
"So, Jay... you were just talking about nipping off, yeah?" Oh yeah... he was trying to get rid of me. Well, I can't go now, I need my phone back... looks like he'll have to put up with me for a bit longer.  
"Er, nah,"  
"Oh... must have misheard," She's still spinning the phone round in her hands, how on earth am I supposed to get it off her? What if she tries to give it back to Bart before I get the chance to take it back!

* * *

Do ideas get any worse than this? I mean, I know Duncan's into Anita, but seriously, spin the bottle? As far as they're aware Anita's the only girl, so it's going to be her kissing either me or Duncan... and I'm not even into girls! (Don't get me wrong though, if it came to a choice between her and Duncan, I know who I'd pick, girl or not!)  
"Anita, it's you!" Doesn't he get how obvious he's being? Anita would have to be an idiot not to see through him... it's obvious he likes her, and obvious she doesn't reciprocate!  
"Well, as the only girl, I did think my part was a given!"  
"Let's find out who's gonna be the lucky fella..." oh great, me! I've never kissed a girl before, what the hell am I supposed to do? And why is she smiling at me like that... maybe she's just pleased she doesn't have to kiss Duncan? I definitely hope that's it... the last thing I need is a girl with a crush on me!  
"You don't have to,"  
"That sounds like a forfeit! Enter the D-man!" Haha, I should've known he's use this to his advantage... Anita doesn't look to pleased though. And now she's moving towards me... looks like I'm gonna be going through with this afterall... well, here goes nothing... maybe I can use the opportunity to grab my phone off the bed?  
Actually... it's weird kissing a girl, but that wasn't too bad... nothing like kissing Bart though... Jason! Stop thinking like that... mind back on the current situation!  
Oh, crap... speaking of Bart, here he is! Did I really think I could pull going to this party off without something going wrong? Urgh...  
"You're a dead man!" I don't care, as long as you don't recognise me! Please don't recognise me, please don't recognise me, please, please... he seems to be concentrating on dragging Duncan out of the room right now actually. Why? I mean... they're friends, it's not like he's the one that gate-crashed, is it? Anita's ran after him... finally I'm on my own again, and I've got my phone! Yay... now, I just really need to get out of hear, without any more drama!

* * *

"You kiss really gently..." Oh... right... most guys wouldn't kiss like that, right? I couldn't help it... I'm used to kissing other guys, not girls!  
"Do I? Sorry..." well, now I just sound pathetic...  
"Nah... I liked it," Oh great... this is just what I was dreading! I can't deal with her having a crush on me... what am I going to do? The look on her face is actually kinda scary... somehow, I don't think I'm gonna get her to leave me alone anytime soon!


End file.
